iParty with Jake and the Neverland Pirates
by Laquane2020
Summary: Hey guys time to do another crossover this time with iCarly and Jake and the Neverland Pirates I hope you guys enjoy it
1. Promo iParty with Captain Jake

Author's Note: Hey everyone today I am going to give you a new crossover I'm still working on the other ones don't worry but this crossover is the best crossover yet join Miranda Cosgrove Nathan kress Jerry Trainor Jennette McCurdy Captain Jake Izzy Cubby and Scully on the best awesomeness musical adventure crossover event.

**Chapter** Promo**:**

**Dan**** Schneider the creator of iCarly, And Bob's ganaway the creator of Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates, come together in ****a big Time crossover event**!


	2. Chapter 1 Ridgeway High School

**Author's Note: Hey Guys time for another Chapter of iParty with Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates**!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 iCarly goes to Neverland**

**Freddie's POV**

I couldn't believe it that Peter Pan was in Carly's living room, talking to Spencer Shay. He the most exciting thing is that he wants Carly Sam and I to an iCarly web show on Neverland!?

"Hey Carly, do you think we should do this?" I asked her.

Yeah! I would be cool to spend time with other kids who are Pirates." She said to me.

"Uh Mr Pan sir, My name I Freddie Benson, and we would love to do a web Show of iCarly on Neverland for you." I said to him.

"Fantastic! but I didn't come alone." Peter said to us.

"What do you mean you didn't come alone?" Spencer asked him.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	3. Chapter 2 iCarly goes to Neverland Part1

**Author's Note: Hey Guys time for another Chapter of iParty with Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates**!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 iCarly goes to Neverland**

**Freddie's POV**

I couldn't believe it that Peter Pan was in Carly's living room, talking to Spencer Shay. He the most exciting thing is that he wants Carly Sam and I to an iCarly web show on Neverland!?

"Hey Carly, do you think we should do this?" I asked her.

Yeah! I would be cool to spend time with other kids who are Pirates." She said to me.

" Uh Mr Pan sir, My name I Freddie Benson, and we would love to a web Show of iCarly on Neverland for you." I said to him.

"Fantastic! but I didn't come alone.

"What do you mean you didn't come alone?" Spencer asked him.

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Chapter 3 iCarly goes to Neverland Par 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm with another Chapter if iParty with Captain Jake and The Neverland Pirate**

**Disclaimer****:** **I do not own Captain Jake and the I do not own Captain Jake and the Neverland or iCarly**

* * *

**Chapter 3** **iCarly**** goes to Neverland Part 2**

* * *

**Last time on iParty with Captain Jake and The Neverland Pirates...**

* * *

"Fantastic! but I didn't come alone." Peter said to us.

"What do you mean you didn't come alone?" Spencer asked him...

* * *

**And Now...**

**Spencer's POV**

So once Peter said that he didn't come alone, we saw three Pirate children pop out of nowhere witch made me scream.

"Peter where did these adorable kids come from?" I asked him while I was catching my breath.

"Spencer, Carly, and Freddie I would like for you guys to meet Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully." Peter Pan said while intruding all if us to the Neverland Pirates.

Captain Jake walked over to Carly took the Palm of her hand, and kissed it.

"I have never seen the most beautiful...? Oh am so sorry miss Shay, I totally forgot that I already have a girlfriend right next to me." Captain Jake said as Izzy looked at him like she was about to do something. But luckily she didn't.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Carly asked them.

"Well, we came her because we need your help to save Neverland." Captain Jake said to them.

"Wait what?" Carly asked them

" ¡qué!?" Freddie asked them but in Spanish.

"Carly, Spencer, Freddie, your world, is about to be taken over my someone we know." Izzy said to them.

"Who?" WE all asked them at the same time.

"Lord Fathom." Cubby said to us.

"Wait...? Are you saying that Lord Fathom is on his way here to take over our home?" Carly asked them.

"Yes! Now we don't have enough time but if we all stick together we can...?

Before Captain Jake could even finish, the door got blasted open by Lord Fathom.

"Ahhhhh Lord Fathom's got my mom!" Freddie said as he saw his mother Mrs. Benson, in a trance.

"Now my queen destroy your son!" Lord Fathom said to Mrs. Benson as she ran towards his son and knocked him over.

"Carly, Izzy, the two of you girls, help Freddie up, While Spencer Peter Pan Cubby and I go after your mother." Captain Jake ordered.

"Aya Captain Jake!" Izzy and Carly said to him while raising their hands while saluting him.

So while Carly and Izzy took care with Mrs. Benson, Freddie Cubby Captain Jake, and Spencer went to the iCarly studio so they can be safe.

That's when Sam Puckett came in

"Carly?" Sam called for her best friend.

"Carly, it's Sam where are you?" Sam started to text Carly.

"Oh hey Sam where upstairs in the iCarly Studio." Carly texted her back

"I am on my way up I'm using the elevator." Sam said as she was coming up the elevator.

"Hey Carl's! How...? Carly, who is this cutie?" Sam Puckett asked while pointing at Izzy.

"Sam I would like you to meet Izzy Rose green she is Captain Jake's girlfriend." Carly said while introducing Sam to Izzy.

"it's nice to meet you Sam Puckett Carly, told me all about you.

"really what did she say?" Sam asked Izzy.

"Well, she said that she has a best friend named Sam and you still Carrie a butter sock, and your boyfriend is named Freddie Benson."

Izzy said to Sam.

"Carly to Captain Jake, Carly to Captain Jake can you hear me?" Jake ask Carly over a walkie-talkie.

"Yes Captain Jake I can hear you what's up?" Carly answered back.

"Can you please send Izzy down the elevator? We need her help." Captain Jack asked Carly over the walkie-talkie.

"Izzy's already coming down right!" Carly said to Captain Jake over the walkie-talkie.

"Thank you Carly Captain Jake over and out." Jake said to Carly after he hung up the walkie-talkie.

"Copy that!" Carly said to Captain Jake

**Author's Note**: **Hey guys! I hope you guys are enjoying this crossover so I have a question what do you guys want to see in this crossover let me know in a review make me a list of things you guys want to see a battle between Captain Jake and Lord Fathom? or maybe a battle between Freddie Benson and his mother who is now possessed by Lord Fathom's command? it can be anything anything at all anything let me know and also how do you guys want me to do the mash up theme song between Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates and iCarly!!!!**


	5. Chapter 4 iCarly Finally goes to Neverla

**Author's Note: Hey iCarly fans it's the for another Chapter of iParty with Captain Jake and The Neverland Pirates Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 iCarly Finally goes to Neverland**

**Captain Jake's POV**

As Izzy came down the elevator, I called her name.

"Izzy, Izzy, over here!" I said hiding under the counter.

" What's up Jake?" Izzy asked me.

"We need to get Carly, Sam Freddie, and Spencer out of Seattle it's not safe with him here right now." I said to her.

"Jake, are you sure this is a good idea to send these guys to Neverland?" Cubby asked me.

'Yes I do, and besides they seem nice kids." I said to them.

" you got to admit Carly Shay is hot." cubby said to me while he was blushing.

"Dude." I said to him.

"Whatever you do, don't tell Stormy." Cubby said to me.

" I didn't know, you and Stormy were a thing." Izzy said to him.

"We're not. Not yet. But, if I can just convince her that I have a crush on her, then we will be together but not now." Cubby said to her.

"Good luck with that!" I said to him as Izzy hit me on the arm.

"Ouch you know I'm sensitive." I said to her.

"That hit I just did, that was from earlier Jake when you kissed Carly's hand.

"Come on she's hot. okay, she not that hot but you're hotter." I said to her as Izzy blushed.

"Okay, we'll take them to Neverland!" Izzy said to me as I gave her a kiss on the lips.

Five minutes later with Peter Pan...

"Are you three crazy? We can't bring three teenagers to Neverland." Peter said to us.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"Because they're just kids." Peter said to me.

" Yeah, kids like us, and we can protect them. Come on Peter please give this a chance." I said to him as we all gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, fine we'll take them to Neverland. But on one condition, you three are responsible for them and Spencer will be with you guys to help." Peter said to us.

"So what your saying is that Spencer is going to babysit us?" Izzy asked him.

"Yep!" Peter said to us.

**Spencer's POV**

As I was inside the iCarly studio with Carly and her friends, we saw Peter, Captain Jake, Izzy and Cubby coming out of the elevator.

"Okay, Carly, Sam, Spencer, and Freddy, pack your stuff we're take all four of you to Neverland." Captain Jake said to us.

"Really?" I asked them.

"Yes!" Captain Jake, Izzy, and Cubby all said to me.

"Well, then I guess we're going to Neverland!" Carly said with excitement.

"We're also bringing your mother Freddie!" Captain Jake said to him.

"Okay that's a good idea that way we can, bring her back to normal." Freddie said to him.

"Uhh, I don't want your stupid mother with us." Sam said to Freddie.

" Sam come on, look I know my mother can be annoying sometimes, but I need her back to normal please for me?" Freddie asked her.

" Fine. But if she says anything about me, I'm coming back to Seattle." Sam said to him.

" Fair enough, so how are we going to get to Neverland?" Carly asked Captain Jake.

"Well, Neverland is just second star to the right, and straight on till morning." Izzy said to Carly.

"Oh, okay, that seems simple enough." Freddie said to Izzy.

Five minutes later...

"Welcome to Neverland iCarly!" Peter said to us.

"Oh my God Neverland is so peaceful." Carly said to herself.

"I've seen worse." Sam said annoyed.

"Okay, what is the worst place you've been to?" Cubby asked Sam.

" Japan. Trust me, that place is worst." Sam said to Cubby.

" Well we've never been to Japan before, but we've had been to London." Izzy said to us.

"Carly, make a note we're going to London next time." Sam said to her.

"Can I come?" Freddie asked her.

"No!" Sam said to him as Freddie was disappointed.

"Freddie, don't listen to her of course of course you can come." Carly said to him.

As I landed on the water, we were sailing to a little Island.

"Is that Pirate Island?" I asked them.

"Sure is, it's our home!" Captain Jake said to me as I was now really excited.

**Author's Note: Okay guys I got great news to tell you all, so Izzy's Broken Leg story is almost done! So if you haven't already read it I just posted Chapter 126 last night. ****HEY Izzy's broken leg is now complete, Jenny and I are working on a sequel to Izzy's broken leg. And it's called the Dance Competition I suggest you guys to read it and please review I haven't got any reviews on my stories in a while, so please review. Because if you don't I will not write any more stories! **


	6. Chapter 5 Blake's evil plan

**Author's Note**: **Hey iCarly and Jake and the Neverland Pirates fans! I'm BACK, with another Chapter Crossover! So, read and please Review, thanks so much! Just to let you know, I don't own Blake Charlie or Lizzie, they belong to cdbazemore98 I hope you don't mind me borrowing your OCS**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Blake's evil plan**

**Blake's POV**

As Lizzie and Charlie were thinking of some evil plans to get rid of their counter parts, I was thinking of my own plan to destroy Captain Jake once and for all.

"Okay, ideas to destroy Jake and his crew?" I asked them.

"We can send them to another dimension." Charlie said to me.

"We are not sending them to another dimension Charlie." Lizzie said to him.

" I agree with her we're not sending them there." I said to him.

" okay you're just sticking up from Lizzie, because you have a huge crush on her just like Jake has a crush on Izzy." Charlie said to me as I blushed.

"Well, you and Cubby have the same feelings for Stormy." I said to him.

"I keep telling you Blake, I don't have a crush on Stormy." Charlie said to me as I ignored him

"Hey I just realized something, I just saw the iCarly gang with them. how about we kidnap one of them." I said to them.

"Okay, like who?" both Lizzie and Charlie asked me.

" well oh, I was thinking how about we kidnap Spencer, Carly Shay's older brother and we torture him by beating him up." I said to them.

" Yeah! But how are we supposed to do that?" Charlie asked me.

"I have a plan Mwahahaha." I said to them with an evil laugh.

**Author's Note: ****oh no Blake has an evil plan to destroy the iCarly gang, and what's worse is that Blake is still trying to figure out how to take down Captain Jake and his crew once and for all this is bad this is very very bad ️****Audience: Boooo!**


	7. Chapter 6 iCarly gang hang out with Jake

**Author's Note**: **Hey time for another Chapter of iParty with Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates! And if you have a problem with me doing this crossover, you have another thing coming. I mean literally, cdbazemore98, made four fantastic Jake and Tori stories, and your telling me that I ruined your childhood. Well, let me tell you something, I have been in love with Jake and the Neverland Pirates since I was fourteen, and I loved iCarly ever since the first episode came out. so whoever ever gave me that bad review apologize because I want to do this crossover if you don't like this one, there's other crossovers I am still working on. Like literally. go check out my Jake and Tori stories five. it's really sad. also, in case you all haven't noticed, on September 21st 2019, I did another Jake and the Neverland Pirates and The Flash Crossover. that's a sequel to the first one I did back on June 12th 2019 so last month it was absolutely 1 year ago I did the first Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates Captain Jake loses the mighty battle Crossover with The Flash. so if you all haven't read the sequel, I suggest you all read it and give me reviews.****now, it's time for this next chapter. If any of you give me another bad review of this Crossover, I swear to God something bad is going to happen. because whoever gave me the first bad review, that really hurted my feelings.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 iCarly gang hang out with Jake and his crew**

**Jake's POV**

As Izzy, Cubby, and Skully were getting to know the iCarly gang, I decided to do a movie night with them.

"Hey, guys, how about we have a movie night together." I suggested to them.

"Yeah!" They all said at once.

" Awesome! So, I'll get the popcorn ready and we can chose the movie together on Disney plus." I said to them as I went into the kitchen to start popping popcorn.

**Carly's POV**As Captain Jake was popping popcorn in the kitchen, Sam, Freddy, Cubby, Izzy, Skully and I were having our own conversation.

"So, you just point to the girls after you count down?" Izzy asked Freddy."

"Yep! I go in, 5 4 3 2... points to Same and me.

"Cool Freddy!" Izzy said to him.

"Hey, Freddy, can I have your autograph please." Izzy asked him.

"Sure, Izzy!" Freddy said to her as he sighed his name on a piece of pink paper as Izzy was really happy.

"Thank you Freddy, Benson!" Izzy said to him as Freddy blushed a bit.

"Hey, has anyone seen Spencer?" Cubby asked us.

"He did come with us, He's somewhere around here. Then again, I really don't know where he could me.

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

I woke up in a strange place, and as I opened my eyes I saw three figures that looked like Jake, Izzy, and Cubby. But something was different about them.

"What's going on here?" I asked Jake.

"I'm afraid you have the wrong person Spencer Shay, because I'm not Jake and and these two are not Izzy or Cubby. we are their counterparts, and where evil. I'm Blake, and this is Lizzy and Charlie. you may not know us as the dark Pirates." Blake said to me.

"What do you want Blake?" I asked him.

"I'm glad you asked mr. Shay, I want you to be part of my crew, and help us destroy Jake and his crew along with your family." Blake said to me.

" I will never join your crew, and stay away from my baby sister and her friends. Because Captain Jake's going to beat you up." I said to him.

"Oh don't worry you'll find out sooner or later that we've captured you, and try to risk their lives to save you." Charlie said to me.

" you will never ever rule Neverland, not as long Captain Jake is around and his crew." I said to him.

" oh don't worry oh, I wasn't going to rule Neverland. Okay, maybe I will. if that's if you join us." Blake said to me.

" No, I'm not going to join you Now, untie me Dark Pirate." I said to them.

" I'm afraid we won't untie you, because there's a friend waiting for you." Lizzy said to me.

"Who?" I asked him.

"bring in the mouse!" Blake said to his crew as a mouse came running around me.

" Ahhhhhh, a mouse, get away, get away." I screamed really loudly to get the mouse away from me.

"I believe our work here is done. Come on, crew!" Blake said to them as they were to busy watching the mouse.

"Lizzy Charlie, LET'S GO!" Blake said to them as they all left.

"Help!" I said to myself.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Once Captain Jake came back with a bowl of Popcorn, we sat down on the couch, as we were about to watch a movie. until the power went out.

"Oh, come on!" We all scared in fear.

"Captain Jake, what happened?" Cubby asked him as he was in my arms as I dropped him.

"Ouch." Cubby said as he fit the floor.

"First of all you okay Cubby?" Captain Jake asked him.

"Yep!" Cubby said to him.

"Second of all, I don't know what happened." Captain Jake said to him.

" Hey guys, I found a note." I said to them.

"What does the note say Sam? That Freddy needs to put on his sunscreen?" Cubby asked me as we all laughed.

"No, that's for later on. Just listen." I said to them as I started to read the note.

_Hello Carly, Samantha, Freddy, Cubby, Izzy, Scully, and Captain Jake. Carly I have your brother, Spencer. I'm afraid he won't come back. Because right now he's being chased by a mouse. I know it's funny. but back to the matter at hands. I Blake of the Dark Pirates, ask Spencer to join at with crew and he said yes haha, he's one of us now. so, do me a favor don't come rescue him because if you do, I am going to take you guys down. especially you Captain Jake. And if you ever come near me, your special girl Izzy is going to die.__sincerely,__Blake Clark of the dark Pirates...__PS, this note will self-destruct in 20 minutes oh, so you better get out of The Hideout now before you all blow up into pieces. Mwahahaha..._

After I read the note, it started to count down.

"guys, we better get out of here!" Captain Jake said to us as we all started to leave the hideout.

"My teddy bear!" Izzy said as she quickly grabbed her childhood teddy bear and ran out the door.

**Freddy's POV**As we all made it out in one piece, Izzy, was hugging her teddy bear for comfort.

"You okay Izzy?" Captain Jake asked her as he walked up to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine Captain Jake, in just scared." Izzy said to him.

" Yeah, we all are right now, but the most important thing is that we made it out alive before...? take cover!" I said to them as we huddled together.

"**BOOM**"

"Is everybody, okay?" Captain Jake asked us.

"Yeah, we're fine!" Cubby said to him.

"Oh no. Guys, guys fire." Sam said as we turned around to see fire on the Hideout.

"Our home no! curse you Blake." Captain Jake said to the sky as Cubby and Izzy walked up to the hideout.

"Jake, our home is destroyed. where are we going to live?" Cubby asked him.

"I don't know Cubby, I don't know.

As I picked up a burning note, there was something written on it.

"Hey guys, listen to this.

_PS PS I burned your hideout, Blake._"Well, that's just great." Captain Jake said to us as he sat down on the sand as Peter Pan showed up.

"Hey Captain Jake I saw..? Oh my God. okay nevermind. I was going to say I saw the fire but it seems to mean that it's now, burning the Hideout.

As Bucky came out, he was putting the fire out with his water Cannons.

"Yo-ho way to go, Bucky!" we all said to him.

"thanks for putting out the fire Bucky, Captain Jake said to him as he rang his bell.

"Jake, should we go see what the damage is?" Izzy asked him.

" Yeah, but stay close to me guys, I don't want you guys to get hurt." Captain Jake said to them as they nodded their heads.

"we'll wait out here. This is a family situation." Carly said to them as Captain Jake walked up to her and kisses her hand.

"Thank you Fair maiden!" Captain Jake said to her as Carly blushed.

**Izzy's POV**As Peter, Cubby, Captain Jake, Skully and I walked inside our Hideout, it was really badly shaped.

"Oh my God, our home. it's destroyed." I said to myself.

"Everything's destroyed. our beds, everything Iz." Captain Jake said to me..

**Author's Note**: **well that's just sad, Blake ruined them movie night, and he destroyed the Neverland Pirates home. and not only that Spencer, is kidnapped by Blake and the dark Pirates. And what's worse, is that Spencer is now joining them. this might be the end of iCarly or not if Captain Jake and his crew along with Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, and the iCarly gang can save him on time before it's too late. and what will become of Jake and his crew if the inside of their Hideout is destroyed? you'll find out in the next chapter. remember to leave a review. Thanks! **


End file.
